Ominously
Ominously... Hierarchy BlazeClan Leader'' ' ''Ivystar - Large, Female Siamese with a green eyes '''''Deputy Leopardtuft - Small, Fluffy, Tom with a leopard furred pelt Medicine Cat Ebonysong - Pure black tom with a mangled tail Warriors 'Owlwish - White Ragdoll tom with a short tail'' Seednose - Orange tabby she-cat '' ''Tawnystep - Fluffy, Calico tom '' ''Raccoonmask - Black tom with white underbelly '' ''Oceanfall - Golden She-cat with an icy blue gaze Rosepelt - Russet she-cat with white tipped tail and ears Dandelionflight - White, Orange spotted tom Streamwing - Gray tabby she-cat '' ''Feathershine - Gray and white striped tom '' ''Twistedtail - Dark brown tabby with an extremely tattered tail '' ''Shellfur - Pale she-cat with light orange stripes, White muzzle, Paws, And tail Lilacstem - Snow white she-cat Apprentices Cloudpaw - Fluffy white she-cat, Apprenticed to Shellfur '' ''Bluebellpaw - Bluish Grayish she-cat, Apprenticed to Ebonysong Marigoldpaw - Golden she-cat with white underbelly and tail tip, Apprenticed to Twistedtail Queens ' ''HeartGaze - Russet she-cat (Mother of Rainkit, Stonekit, Lizardkit) '''Kits Rainkit - Black and gray striped she-cat Stonekit - Grayish and redish tom Lizardkit - Black tom Hollowkit - Dark brown tabby she-cat, Has two different coloured eyes, Left is blue, Right is green Elders Branchwing - Orange tabby tom with white underbelly Brokenthroat - White she-cat, Cannot speak (Vocal stuff :,) ) Prologue ''Prologue, The beginning of a malicious life'' ??? Pov I ran, My paws hitting the rough, stone, Frigid ground.. I held onto my dear kit, I had her by the scruff.. I kept running, My heart thumping. I wasn't going anywhere away from the beast, I kept running and running, I felt fresh, Warm blood trickle down my tail, Slowly. Pain hit me like a thorn. I ran into a bush, I dropped my precious kitten down. "Goodbye dear.." I nuzzled her softly, Tears threatening to trickle down my cheek. I pushed her into an emerald shaded bush gently, Then I ran. A trail of my blood following me. I began to feel dizzy as I tumbled downwards into a meadow. I lay there splayed out, My heartbeat slowly.. I Knew this was the end. I lay silently, Dying... I closed my eerie, Lime gaze. I felt that Sticky, Red, Warm liquid of mine trickle down my side.. My tail.. My limbs. I glanced upwards at the sun. I mumbled my last word. "Goodbye.." Chapter 1 ''Chapter 1, The horrid beginning'' Hollowkit's POV It been a few days before I was taken into BlazeClan.. So nice! But not everything was great... "Hey rogue!" Stonekit yowled at me, I rolled my eyes. "Its the little ol' rogue kitty!" Lizardkit and Stonekit would often tease me, More like bully me. Pftt not even good insults ''I would think to myself. I liked Rainkit though, She's nice and sweet! Were friends.. Too bad she isn't here right now.. Ugh. "Hey weird eyes! Still day-dreaming about becoming a warrior?" Stonekit shoved me hard, I let out a small gasp.. ''I'm starting to get fed up now.. "Why don't you go back to where you came from! Rogue!" Lizardkit shoved me aswell. I turned and let out a snarl. "Watch it!" I unsheathed my claws digging them into the ground, My rage building up quickly. "Aww, Is someone gonna call mommy to help?" Lizardkit smirked "You don't even have a mother!" Stonekit yowled at me. I felt like crying.. They dare judge me because of my eyes?! My old life? My past? ''I snarled louder. "Why don't you shut your big fat muzzle!" I snarled at them, Swiping Stonekit on the nose with a claw. Both gasped backing up, They yelping, Running towards HeartGaze. ''Crybaby's.. ''I thought. I turned to see Rainkit glancing at me.. ''Wait she was here?! '' "Good job Hollowkit." She grinned at me. "You sure teached them!" "Thanks.. I hopped over to Rainkit and sat besides her. "Whatcha gonna do today?" "I don't know rea-" She got cut off by HeartGaze's angry voice, I yawned knowing what I was in for. "HollowKit!" I could see Stonekit and Lizardkit behind her smirking, With a satisfied gaze. I oscillated my long, Fluffy, Tail as Rainkit stood up, getting to my defense. "Its not fair! You shouldn't be mad at her! You should be mad at them! They deserved it! They always bully Hollowkit!" She yowled, HeartGaze tipped her head one-way. "Oh really?" She turned to Lizardkit and Stonekit, Who cast each other terrified glances. "I'd best have a talking to both of you then!" She grinned slightly. As Heartgaze left me and Rainkit chuckled. I felt this urge to just.. ''Nevermind.. --- A few minutes later Lizardkit and Stonekit came into the nursery, Their heads hanging low. "If it isn't the trouble makers." I grinned, Rainkit standing by my side. "Looks like you both got caught." We both chuckled "''Shut up.." Stonekit mumbled. "What was that? An excuse for an insult." Me and Rainkit laughed at them. They knew to control themselves. ''Just wait till they snap! '' "Like you guys can do any harm anymore!" Rainkit yowled. "Same for you guys once HeartGaze knows!" Lizardkit retorted. "Looks like HeartGaze won't know if she's watching you two only! Just give up already and face defeat!" I lifted my Floccose paw, Giving it a lick, Then turning towards both of them with a mischievious grin, They're only reaction was to back up slightly. Rainkit chuckled slightly darkly. ''Whats this feeling I have all of a sudden...? Feels dark.. Empty... Emotionless..? Ugh... Rainkit shoved me. "Hello?" "Sorry.. Zoned out for a bit." "Of course you did." Lizardkit mumbled. "Aww is the kitty trying to get back to where he used to belong?" I glared at him with a grin. "Be a shame if someone specific were to hear you try again..." Rainkit shot him a dirty look. "You wouldn't dare tell her!.. She already k-knows.." Lizardkit flinched, A spark of fear in his gaze. I stepped closer, Face to face with him. "''You should've never messed with me in the first place... '''Now you'll pay the price." I felt my voice get dark.. I sent him a hard, Cold glare as he back away, Then running off with a whimper. Me and Rainkit grinned at eachother. "How does it feel?! Kitty!" Rainkit yelled after him. Feels good to be bad.. I suppose. "Wanna go see what Bluebellpaw is doing?" Rainkit gave me a soft nudge, My ears perked as I glanced at her with my coloured gaze, I parted my Mandible and maxilla as I responded. "Sure." Rainkit ambled out of the nursery as I padded after her, I felt my paws hiting the damp, Soil like usual. I took a swift glance around camp, Normal activity like usual. I pricked my ear to hear a conversation going on between Marigoldpaw and Cloudpaw.. It's probably nothing important.. ''I thought, As I continued to pad after Rainkit, Into the medicine cat den, Apprentices den, Elders den, By the prey pile and the rest of camp. "We almost there?" I questioned, She stopped dead. "I can't find her!" "Maybe we should ask Ebonysong?" "Good idea!" She bounced then rushing towards the medicine cat den once again, I ambled after her a bit faster then before. As we entered the medicine cat den Rainkit ambled up to Ebonysong. "Do you know where Bluebellpaw is?" She questioned the medicine cat. "Hmm, No, I don't know." He responded with a calm tone. "Perhaps she's in the apprentice's den?" "We checked the den already along with the rest of camp." I frowned. Me and Rainkit still gazing at Ebonysong. "She'll show up eventually." He responded, Organizing the herbs, Still. Me and Rainkit flashed eachother a slightly worried glance. "Thank you anyways!" We both said as we ambled out of the medicine cat den. ''What if she's in the forest? I flashed Rainkit a glance, She seemed to know what I was thinking. I knew we'd probably get in trouble, She knew it too. "She's probably fine, We shouldn't worry about it." She mumbled. "Your probably right." I yawned parting my mandible and maxilla revealing my White, Small, Sharp teeth. I ambled side by side with Rainkit towards the nursery, I ensconced then curled up into a ball, Alone. Just laying there. Bored again.. I heaved a sigh. I then saw Heartgaze pad into the nursery. "I see you're still awake." She neared me as I glanced upwards looking at her. "Just bored.." I mumbled. She ensconced by me wrapping her tail around her mitts. "You won't be bored for long, Just wait until tomorrow." She said with a rather excited tone. I kept my gaze on her as I tilted my hear slightly with confusion. She let out a giggle then stood, Leaving. "You'll find out tomorrow." She spoke before she exited the den. I thought.. Cloudpaw.. Marigoldpaw's ceremonies? Bluebellpaw's ceremony..? I couldn't put my tongue on it.. Like Heartgaze said I'll find out tomorrow. Best if I just wait. ''I suddenly felt a lump of fur roll into my side. I turned to see Lizardkit, Fast asleep, Curled up. I could see Rainkit smirking slightly from the corner of my eye, I shrugged as I stood, Ambling over to a different spot. I shut my gaze soon drifting off into darkness. Chapter 2 ''Chapter 2, Finally normal? Rainkit's POV I woke to see myself snuggling Hollowkit, I honestly didn't feel like waking up.. Until Heartgaze came bursting into the nursery loudly, Imediately waking us all up. I leapt upwards, Scared out of my fur when she burst that loudly ''when she came. I eventually calmed down. "Kits! Its your apprentice ceremony today!" She began furiously licking me, Lizardkit and Stonekit. I felt bad for Hollowkit.. I pulled away and ambled over to her. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded. She seemed slightly.. Off today..? She's probably just a bit shocked maybe. I parted my mandible and maxilla to say something but I was cut off from what I was going to say. "Clan meeting!" Ivystar yowled. Soon me Hollowkit, Lizardkit and Stonekit we're apprenticed, And Cloudpaw and Marigoldpaw got their warrior names! I was apprenticed to Streamwing, Hollowkit now Hollowpaw, was apprenticed to Dandelionflight, Lizardpaw and Stonepaw apprenticed to Leopardtuft and Owlwish. '' ''Also Marigoldpaw is now Marigoldleaf and Cloudpaw is Cloudwhisker! I swiftly glanced at Hollowpaw... ''She looks empty.. ''I ambled over towards her.. But then..'' "Meeting dismissed." Ivystar called. She can be a mysterious sometimes but's she's leader so I guess she's Ok. ''I still have my suspicious but who am I to judge? Streamwing pulled me away along with Lizardpaw, Stonepaw, Hollowpaw, They're mentor did same as well. "What are we doing first?" I squeaked sounding excited as a kit. "We're showing you the territories.". Streamwing replied with a serene tone. I nodded. "But we don't live near any of the clans.". I rolled my eyes.. ''Liz you can be so small minded sometimes. "That is true but without borders we could possibly end up living with rogues, Loners Invading our home slowly or quickly, Its best we still have borders incase of a dire situation." Its was Hollowpaw who responded, Thoughtfully. Wow.. She sure knows why. I thought to myself a bit stunned. "Of course you'd say that, Hollowpaw, You've never been outside the territory's and seen for yourself." He said right after, Lizardpaw shot her and annoyed glare. She probably made him look stupid! No wonder someone was eager to spat out a reply like that.. ''I held back a smirk, Waiting to watch Lizardpaw's reaction to Hollowpaw's retort. "True, But neither have you." Hollowpaw responded calmly. And I thought Lizardpaw couldn't anymore annoyed. I gave him a little playful shove and shot him that '''Get over it' ''look. He rolled his eyes. I ambled over besides Hollowpaw as we reached the border. I scented the area.. ''So many scents.. '' "I still don't see the reason why we have borders if we live away from the other clans." Lizardpaw let out a bored sigh. "Maybe you should've listened to Hollowpaw!" I told him getting a bit fed up of how careless he seems to be at the moment. I unsheathed my Unguis's, Gouging them into the ground slowly. "Its not my fault she's so silent and annoying." He retorted. "Oh shut your muzzle!" I growled loud enough for him to hear. I might've caught the attention of our mentors as I saw Leopardtuft and Streamwing approached us. "You both need to stop fighting and listen more, ''Do you even have a clue about what we were talking about?" Streamwing was the one to speak, With a bit of a loud, Menacing voice. It didn't scare me, But Lizardpaw backed up. "Its not my fault Lizardpaw likes to ask stupid questions of why we have borders." I growled. "You both need to learn that fighting doesn't always solve everything, As for you Lizardpaw, Your question was already answered by and apprentice who seemed to know where her place was!" Lizardpaw opened his jaw to say something but closed it, Sighing in defeat. We both followed our mentors back to where Stonepaw and Hollowpaw were, In silence. --- I yawned parting my Maxilla and mandible as we finally got back to the apprentice's den, I collapsed flat on my side, The other rushing straight it. Suddeny I felt something or someone heavy on me, I could feel her breathe as I glanced upwards seeing Hollowpaw. We both stay in our positions in a tad bit of shock then Hollowpaw got off me. "S-sorry!" She squeaked. "Lovebirds." Stonepaw smirked, So did Lizardpaw. "It was just an accident." I growled, Leaping to Hollowpaw's defence. I loved Hollowpaw more like a sister, I knew she felt the same way.. Too bad Heartgaze couldn't adopt her.. We could've been more a family. '' "Yeah right, Just wait for it! You know you love eachother!" Lizardpaw chuckled, Hollowpaw looked completely flushed. "We love eachother like sisters! Mouse-brain!" I saw Hollowpaw nod in agreement. "Suuuuure." He responded rolling his eyes. "What about the time you kept staring at Marigoldleaf, When she was an apprentice." I teased. "That was nothing!" Lizardpaw mewed defensively, Looking flushed at the same time. "Sure... I'm going to rest, I don't feel like have this conversation anymore." I yawned revealing my Serrated, Alabaster dentals. "Same." Hollowpaw meowed. Soon we all lay down in the den, I rest my cranium on my Floccose mitts, Slowly dozing off... But after I soon learned I couldn't fall asleep.. I woke boredly, Yet not knowing what to do. "Maybe I should go take a walk.." As I padded out of the den, Silently, My paws lightly hitting the frigid ground I heard a voice call my name.. ''Shoot! '' "Rainpaw...?" I turned to see my mentor.. "Yeah..?" I responded. "Where are you heading off too?" "I can't sleep, I thought I'd take a small walk around in the forest.." I frowned knowing that she would stop me, Her gaze steadily meeting mine. "I suppose it wouldn't be bad.. Be sure to be back though!" "I promise!" I said as I wandered towards the exit of camp, My pace quickening as I ran through the forest, Soon turning to a stop by the border.. I ensconced onto my haunches, Wrapping my tail around my mitts. It felt nice to stretch my legs, But a little break wouldn't hurt. ''I love the smell of the forest. I thought. Something hit my mind.. I was an apprentice now.. But Bluebellpaw never showed up for the meeting.. I never saw her there. I stood realizing I should be back by now.. I stood constricting my gaze a bit then ambling off through the forest back to camp.. Suddenly a foul scent hit my nose.. Disgusting! I wanted to run to camp but curiousity began to overtake me as I stalked after the scent, It's stench increasing every step I took, Nearing it. I tripped over a stone, Face-planting. "Ow!" I yelped with pain, I began forcing myself upwards, I yawned tiredly. I stood, I could feel that warm, Sticky, Red liquid drip from my limb, I had checked to see what I had landed on.. But what I had found was a tad disturbing.. I forogt what it was called, Mother had told me about it.. Something dangerous twolegs had. They used it for something.. I can be stupid sometimes.. I found a trail of it, Tendrils.. They were gray but they had thorns on them.. Or spikes.. Something like thorns.. I saw more blood.. It was not my blood. I swiftly glanced around.. I was no longer in the territory.. It smelled odd out of the territory! Scents of Rogues and loners.. I couldn't tell what the rest was. I went back to following the trail, Curiousity had taken over me. I let out a gasp.. My gaze widened, My heart beating.. What I saw before my eyes was terrifying!.. It was.. It was... Chapter 3 ''Chapter 3, An unsettling discovery ''Hollowpaw's POV Rumors Gossip '' ''Confusion Grief All of those words around camp, A patrol had entered the forest only to find poor Bluebellpaw.. Mangled.. Torn.. Mauled but that wasn't the only thing they found.. Rainpaw in a horrid state.. Fear began to slither into my gaze, My heart beating.. My breathing quickening Once the news had spilled, I soon learned my Dear Rainpaw wouldn't make it through. I threw myself against the walls, Viciously.. My side ached from the pain I put myself in, My acts caused me much more pain. She wasn't in her nest when she woke up, I should've stayed awake for her.. Gone after her when she went out. "Hollowpaw calm down!" I heard Stonepaw, I turned to him with my Icy, Coloured gaze. Lizardpaw frowned. "You going to get sent to the medicine cat den if you continue that! We can't loose another clanmate." Stonepaw frowned aswell. "I should've been the one to get wounded! Not Rainpaw!" I yowled. I glanced downwards. I wanted to be happy.. I wanted to smile but I can't.. '' "Clan meeting!" A voice called. I knew this would be bad knews, Rainpaw is in a horrible state.. The three of us ambled out of the den and ensconced into the crowd. "As you all know Bluebellpaw and Rainpaw had both been found splayed out outside of the territory, Bluebellpaw had sadly died, But Rainpaw was found alive but sadly she won't survive. This is quite devistating news, But we may have an explanation to why or how.. ''There's is a murderer among the clan." ''' As she finished, I glanced around swiftly seeing uneasy glances from side to side from others. "Thats not possible!" "Who would be dumb enough to do something like this?!" "Do you have proof!?" "Silence!" Ivystars yowl caused and uneasy silence around the clan. She then continued. "I do have proof, Ebonysong had found claw marks and what Ebonysong had told me, The claws marks are yet too small to belong to a bear, Possibly a badger or fo-" Ivystar hadn't finished, A voice erupted from the medicine cat den. "Ivystar!" Ebonysong came rushing, Tumbling over his own paws. "Yes?" Responded Ivystar, Her tail oscillating impatiently. What spilled out of Ebonysong's mouth shocked everybody. --- "Streamwing why?" Ivystar stared coldy at the used-to-be mentor. "I didn't do it! I-I was F-framed!" She said stuttering. I saw Ivystar's gaze constrict. "Murderer's would say anything, You were last to see Rainpaw, Your fur found in her claws." Ivystar snarled, I could see a shiver slither up Streamwing's back. I kept eavesdropping silently, Then left after hearing.. "You are exiled from Blazeclan, And I will announce it right after this talk with you!" Ivystar hissed. Thats good- Atleast the murderer is gone.. ''I ambled away, Like the emotionless creature I was, I ambled towards the apprentice's den, Ensconcing on my haunches, Grooming my pelage, Waiting for Ivystar to call a clan meeting, But it never came. I frowned a tad. "What are you waiting for?" I turned to see Stonepaw's gaze constricting at mine, I remained calm as I met his cold gaze, I returned the glare as he flinched his gaze away slightly. "Nothing." I lied, Forcing myself to sound reasonable. "Are you lying?" He snarled as he threw the accusation at me, I simply shook my head calmly. I believe I could see his frustration increasing slowly. "Why would I lie?" I question, He glanced away from me, My cold gaze still focused calmly on him. "You were the one to be the most grief-stricken compared to all of us.. Possible you were trying to get away with murder?" His snarled, I widened my gave as hurt and shocked slithered into my gaze. "You dare accuse me of such a crime..?" I frowned. As his snarl grew louder he began rounding up on me. "You know you wouldn't." I meow calmly as he unsheathed his unguis's. I was ensconced there. Until Lizardpaw came in, A shock expression overcoming his face, Then a frown. "Stonepaw.." He sighs, Glancing at both of us. "You need to stop this, I know she's dead but we have to move on, Grief has affected you too much, Rainpaw and Bluebellpaw's death has affected you too much." Stonepaw glanced at Lizardpaw that malicious look in his gaze, Then replaced by sadness. Stonepaw sighed. "I'm sorry." A look of sadness washed apon his face, I sat there, Like the emotionless creature I was, Staring.. I held back a sigh as the two began chatting, Tears threatening to form in my eyes and slither down my cheeks. ''I've never had a sibbling... ''Forget about your emotions Rasped a malicious voice in my mind. The pain I feel so lonely.. '''''All they've ever done was cause dreaded pain towards you and you're foolish friend I'm so misunderstood.. They'll get in your way for power I want to be treated normally Eliminate them '' I shook my head, A snarl escaping my larynx. I don't take orders from stupid mouse-brains trying to corrupt my mind! I knwo about the dark forest.. Ugh I'm being a weirdo and talking to myself again aren't I? ''I frowned, I raised my cranium realising everybody around me had left. I then stood, Stood there in eerie silence. They left my alone, Not caring probably. I muttered inaudible, Soon ambling over towards my mentor, DandelionFlight, My pedestals hitting the damp soil. "Ahh, Hollowpaw, I was looking for you." I oscillated my tail as he approached slowly. "You, Lizardpaw and Stonepaw are going to do a sparr, They're wating for us, Better hurry, I suppose." He responded quickly, Flicking his tail indicating I should follow. "Alright." Soon enough I could see both of the apprentices up ahead. They're gaze's resting on me and DandelionFlight. I smirked mischievously, ''This might be a fun sparr! "You all prepared?" Leopardtuft questioned, All of us nodded, I saw a flare of uncertainty flash in Lizardpaw's gaze. "Remember, Keep yous claws sheathed, No teeth either." Owlwish meowed. Dandelionflight ordered the 3 of us to sit, I ensconced wrapping my tail around my mitts. Silently as he began explaining carefully about the sparr and rules. I listened closely, Ears pricked. Stonepaw and Lizardpaw doing same, After I focused my Cold, Eerie gaze on Stonepaw and Lizardpaw, Exaimining them silently, I wanted to be prepared and know my opponent's. "Anyways first 2 to spare shall be Stonepaw and Hollowpaw." I could see Stonepaw roll his eyes, ''He dare think I'm weak? ''I held back a snarl as we both got into positions, I lower myself, I felt pride. ''I'm going to win this! ''I had hope. Once both in our positions, We waited for the one signal for us to begin the sparr. "Good luck." I smirked. "Oh please, Like I'll need luck." He rolled his eyes. "It'll be easy to beat a petty feline like you." I chuckled, Yet realizing all his insults would just get me more hyped, He seemed to realize and shut his muzzle. "3.." "2.." "1.." "Begin!" I heard Owlwish yowled, My gaze completely foccused on Stonepaw as he launched himself forward, Lunging towards me, I stood there for a few moments blocking out all sound around, As he neared almost landing on me I slid to the side allowing him to land harshly on the damp ground. He turned quicker then I expected, He then ran at me, Rushing quickly, I whipped to the side once again, I continued so until he found out my tatic.. ''Shoot! ''I could feel him slam against my side almost knock me over, I did the exact same to him, I allowed my paw to lash across his cheek, Seeming to confuse him, Thinking whether I lashed out with claws extended or no. ''W''h''a't '''A '''F'o'''OL '' I took this opportunity to lunge at him, We both tumbled down onto the ground, I manage to end up bellow him, He threaten to place a paw on my throat causing to give himself a win, But I quickly shoved him off maliciously. Then lunging back at him rapidly, I landed on top of him, Pinning him.. Placing my paw directly on his throat, Not quite hard but not exactly soft. I smirked as Leopardtuft called us off, Back to our sitting positions. "Seems as if Hollowpaw won that." The rest nodded in approval as Stonepaw groaned in annoyance. "Next up will be Stonepaw again and Lizardpaw." Leopardtuft announced as both got into positions. I could scent Lizardpaws fear. He seems to be scared, Yet Stonepaw seems now more confident in defeating Lizardpaw.... Sibbling rilvary? ''I thought, Sibbling was a word I continuously questioned myself. ''Have I ever had sibblings? '''''Dear dear forget about sibblings when you can gain power, Without being pestered rapidly throughout each day Get. Out. Of. My. Head... '' 'Oh I can't do that now can I? After all.. We are the same person' ''W-what...? '' 'Fool, I will AlWaYS be a part of you' '' I shook my head flattening my ears, Pinning them against my cranium, I ensconced continuing to observe Lizardpaw and Stonepaw's interesting sparr, Lizardpaw always seemed to be on top, Yet Stonepaw always slipping out of his grasp. 'You know you can't get rid of me' '' ''S-Shut up! Get out of my head! ''I began panicking desperating, I pinned my ears against my cranium harder. '''Poor poor kit, You can't get rid of the one you're attached too. I I hear malicious laughter in my head, My pupils thinning... I chuckled slightly to myself.. I''m g''O'in'G i'NSA'nE.. I felt a shove to my side glancing side-ways. "Your up again Hollow, This time against Lizardpaw." I glanced seeing Lizardpaw bragging to Stonepaw, I assume he had won. We both got into position. I wanted this one to go fast.. Might as well rush this. As DandelionFlight said go, I automatically lunged at Lizardpaw roughly pinning him to the ground, Catching him off-guard.. ''tIMe iS tIcKIng, DeAR OnE... '' I rushed, Managing to keep him in my grasp, Tightly. I maliciously placed my paw against his cranium. "That was a rather quick but I suppose it was still a win for you this time aswell, Hollowpaw." She nodded towards me. "Best we get back to camp, And its best if Lizardpaw and Stonepaw practice they're sparing soon." Leopardtuft and Owlwish cast their apprentice's swift looks nodding towards them.. T-thank Starclan were going back.. '''''ThAt iS'Nt tHe eND oF mE YEt, kItTeN N-N-Nonono get out of my head! ''I almost yowled aloud, Soon we made it to the apprentice's den, I flopped down onto my side, Heaving a sigh. ''Why are you doing this?! Dear dear.. You have more then one personality.. And I suppose that makes me your split personality.. The voice cackled maliciously... I shivered. ''Who are you..? ''Oh Hollow, Hollow, Hollow.. Thats for yOu T-To fInD out.. After all, I am Your Split personality, Call me whatever you like.. But it won't do you anything gOoD fOoL This is going to be a l-long night.. I frowned, Letting the darkness engulph me into sleep.. I dozed off... Terrified..Suddenly waking up.. Wait am I the reason for- yEs I-iT'S yoUr fAUlT.. ''' ''Dear Starclan no... ''Grief tightening my throat but then... A malicious grin slithered onto my face forcefully.. ''S-stop! '' ''lOoKs lIkE It's my T-T-TurN to PlAy! '' I couldn't control myself after.. Why me... ''Chapter 4'' ''Chapter 4, The shadowed side'' ''Lizardpaw's POV'' I woke up, Yawning, I glanced around the den, My gaze resting on Stonepaw as I moved over to him a tad. Guess you doing okay now.. I lay by him, I dozed off again only to be awaken by our mentors, I helped him get up a tad. As we all followed our mentors into the forest, Paws hitting the damp forest as usual. "Today you three will be hunting in different locations." Owlwish explained, I could see an eerie grin on, I felt slightly uneasy. "Hunting?" Hollowpaw's tone was rather eerie, She spoke excitedly. I backed up a tad close to Stonepaw, I felt very uneasy. "Excited? Glad t' see you're feeling better than yesterday." Dandelionflight responded. Soon we all got our directions. I scented the air catching scent of mice, I crouched slowly stalking the scent. My unguis's unsheathed, I soon pounced, Lunging forward at the spot the mouse is in, I managed to kill it, Making it nothing but a LimP, Juicy corpse, I dug a hole hiding my prey inside it, So I didn't have to hold it around was hunting. Soon I had caught a few mice.. 3 I think.. Soon I got distracted, Until my mentor came along. "Lizardpaw?" "I'm here!" I bounced upwards, A smile spreading across my face. "It's time to head back, May want to bring your prey back." She said before darting off, I nodded and began digging back up my prey only to find it all gone.. I gasped.. "''How did this happen?!" I frowned and ambled off.. ''Great I'll have to catch something on the way.. But I couldn't.. I had to go.. How?! ''I ambled back empty pawed, I saw our mentors, Hollowpaw seemed to have caught a rabbit, and A crow. Stonepaw had 2 mice and a squirrel. "Where is your prey?!" Asked my mentor with a slightly anger tone, I gulped as I looked leopardtuft in his gaze.. ''How am I suppose to explain this. "S-someone took my prey." I frowned seeing the anger increase in his gaze. "Excuses!" He hissed. "Next time pay more attention!" He growled, Signaling for me to follow him with his tail, I glanced at Hollowpaw proudly carrying her prey, Stonepaw aswell, But Hollowpaw flashed me a gaze. Something eerie about her gaze made me shiver, I saw her near me. "Poor little kitty lost his prey, i wonder where it went." She grinned, Her voice muffled by her paw, My gaze widened in shock... Wait a minute.. "You say anything and you'll be sorry." ''She whispered slightly muffled, I growled, Shrinking away slightly. ''How dare she..! ''Realization coming to me, She did it. I grumbled, I constricted my gaze at Hollowpaw, Proudly plopping prey in the prey pile, Stonepaw edged a tad away from her. I watched her enter the apprentice's den, Stonepaw trotted off somewhere with his mentor.. I followed her into the den, My claws unsheathed, With anger. I blocked the entrance seeing her, Grooming herself. Suddeny she turned, Her cold, Eerie gaze meeting mine. "Well, If it isn't the kitty." She taunted, I ensconced on my haunches. Glaring at her, But she matched my Intense, Icy gaze "Why did you do it?" I snarled, She looked different from usual.. Malice? No no I'm probably seeing things. "You'd think I'd honestly leave you alone from what you've done to me..?" She chuckled softly, I pinned my ears against my head. "We were kits then!" "Yet you've no idea of what my mother had to go through, Yet you've decided back then it was fine.. And Yet I believe I've never gotten and apology." She growled, She stood viciously raking her claws across my side, I gasped. I could feel her warm breath on my ear as she whispered. ''"Just remember.. I'll never let you be." Her malicious tone sent a shiver down my spine as blood welled up on my side. I was lot for words as She viciously shoved me aside and ambled out the den, Towards Stonepaw. I wobbled slightly before tumbling over, Lying on my side as I heaved a sigh. No no no I have to tell someone.. I coughed a bit, I perked my ears to hear the words escape Hollowpaw's Maxilla and mandible. ''"I wonder where Lizardpaw is.." '' ''"Maybe I should look for him.. "I guess. A good run would be nice... Be a shame if he couldn't join us.." That voice.. Filled with malice.. "I'll get him then!'" '' I felt dizzy, I slowly turned my cranium towards the direction of my side, My gaze widened.. How..?! ''I could feel that warm, Sticky, Scarlet colored liquid trickle down my side.. The pain smashing into me like a large thorn slicing my side open. I bit my lip, The pain felt unreal.. I saw Stonepaw enter the den, Staring at me wide-eyed.. "L-Lizardpaw! W-What happened? W-Who did this?!" He gasped out, I could feel my gaze shutting, Soon My gaze shut close.. I heard commotion. I soon woke up in the medicine cat den, Eye-sight blurry.. But I could hear voices.. "''Will he be okay?" ''He might not make it!" ''Who would've done this..?" "I need space to work!" "You have to help my kit!" ''"Calm down!" "Who's suppose to count stones with me?" '"Nobody cares about your stones Cloudwhisker!" '' I whispered a word I had suddenly regret.. "S-Stonepaw..." Then before I knew it Darkness had taken me away, I lay silently. I looked around, I was in pure darkness, I Let darkness overcome me as I lay in darkness, Slowly feeling myself wake up, Painfully. I managed to opened my gaze, My vision a tad blurry, Soon becoming clear.. I twitched my ear as I hearda sigh of relief from Heartgaze, My gaze became more clear. I glanced around soon finding what I dreaded the most.. Hollowpaw's Icy gaze staring me down, Those eeries eyes following me, Already telling me what to do and what not to do.. ''I can't escape this no matter how hard I try.. '' ''Oh starclan... ''I thought as my gaze widened slightly, Pain pricking me all over my side, I winced.. Yet my mother's gaze calmed me as I glanced at her, Knowing she cared about me as I suffered. I sighed blinking multiple times as a thought overcame my mind, I pushed it away but it kept coming back.. Knowing I couldn't get rid of this I had one simple question to ask.. ''Why couldn't father be like mother.. ''I frowned, Yet every move I made just sparked the pain up a bit. I attempted to extremely stay still as possible. "H-How long have I been here..?" I questioned, My vision clear as my gaze swung around the place, Looking for Stonepaw. "About 3 or 4 days." Hollowpaw answered, Eerily, I tried not to flinch, Her gaze completly nailed on me, If I told anyone she would rip my vocals out, Or worse.. I knew I had to play along with her little game and keep quiet.. For now''. "Stonepaw was found in the den you were in the day to were found bleeding out from your side in the apprentice's den. He kept stuttering repeatedly, Acting oddly guilty, Ivystar had assumed he was the one to cause such damage to you, He been with Ivystar these last days, Nobody knows what is happening between him and Ivys-" "Shush! He can find out sooner or later!" Heartgaze silenced Hollowpaw, I didn't risk looking, Scared if she would do something towards my mother, Yet As I glanced at her she was calm, Her gaze still eerie but she was calm. "Do you atleast know who attacked you?" Hollowpaw's gaze filled with Bloodlust. I flinched a bit knowing I had to play along with her little 'game'. "S-Stonepaw attacked me w-when h-he got into T-T-The den.." I spoke with fear, Obviously faking it, But it seemed to be realistic enoguh for Heartgaze to flash me a look of worry, And sadness, I could see Hollowpaw flash a quick smirk at me. I wanted to lash out at her so badly.. All my sibblings are gone forever now.. I frowned. "I was afraid one of you and your sibblings would've turned out like your father." I could hear her sadness and grief, She was on the verge of tears. "We might aswell confirm to Ivystar." I could hear Hollowpaw mumble to Heartgaze. After that I panicked.. Seeing my mother flash a smile at Hollowpaw.. No no no Mother no..! ''She couldn't trust Hollowpaw! "I-I guess we should." "I know about Frozentooth, He might've loved you but he turned, He might still love, After all, Love is something very strong." She reassured my mother, Soon after saying everything would be okay. "T-Thank you Hollowpaw, Nobody has ever unstood my p-pain before.." Soon the two ambled side by side.. towards Ivystar's den.. I assume. ''Heartgaze can't trust that horrid cat! ''I yowled in my mind, Quietly. I just lay there, I couldn't move for a few days, Ebonysong said I hadn't recovered fully yet. "Is it hard being a medicine cat..?" I questioned as I saw him approach me. "Sometimes, Depends on the situation a medicine cat is put it, But I suppose it's kinda hard.. You can't always save lives.. Then there's the moonpool meetings with VineClan, SunClan and RavineClan, Its quite a long journey!" He responded, As he passed me some berries and commanded. "Eat those." "It'll help with the pain." he added. I obeyed and lapped them up. Soon I heard a loud yowl, Ivystar's voice. "Clan meeting!" I had the desire to get up and rush over but I couldn't, I was still recovering. I sighed..''I'll ask Marigoldleaf what it's about. ''I waited and waited and waited.. ''How long..? '' "Ebonysong..?" I yawned, Attempting to sneak a glance at the medicine. "Hmm?" "What are they talking about?" "I suppose I'll check the gathering." He yawned as I lay silently. "Thank you!" I spoke as he ambled out of the den! I lay there boredly untill Ebonysong returned, His expression giving away nothing, But once the medicine cat had spilled the news, It had Lizardpaw devistated. "''No!" Chapter 5 Chapter 5, Trusting the wrong kitty? ''HeartGaze's POV '' I ambled over to the medicine cat den to check on Lizardpaw. More to be added